corpsinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang
Background Fang made it clear from the start that she saw Mordecai as a father figure. For proof, one needn't look further than her calling quasi-exclusively Big Papa. Mordecai's affection was harder to tease out from his generally grumpy character. Or maybe, like a seed that only sprouts after a fire, it could only reveal itself after the two started exchanging punching on a regular basis in one of the innumerable gyms MMFEC patronizes. Below are notable, funny and/or moving Fang & Mordecai moments. About elections Fang, who had a SIN that allowed her to vote, debated with Mordecai, who didn't have one and had no faith in politicians or in the electoral process in general, had an extended debate on elections on the night of the 2077 Gubernatorial election.See . The Boxing match Mordecai purchased a gym in RentonSee . so that he could finally have the long-delayedSince or even before. boxing match with Fang he had agreed to after mistakenly hurting her with a spell. After Fang won two of three rounds, Mordecai apologized and Fang wanted to hug him. In the same episode, Mordecai advised Fang to be careful in her relationship with Cromwell because In the end he's never going to choose you the mission. The Power of Love An intriguing sceneSee the end of . started with Mordecai meeting Fang in his gym for jovial sparring while dismissing his disgruntled, unpaid employees. Fang hadn't mentioned before they were on the ring that she intended to use him as a stand-in for her personal nemesis, Grace CastilloWith Tony/Cromwell suggesting that she ask Mordecai to wear Elsie's smart wig to look even more like Grace Castillo.. Fang also asked for Mordecai's feedback on her boy, Magnuson, ''and specifically on ''how he sticks to the mission.''Claudia and Dan were both having fun, smiling and mimicking boxing moves. Mordecai's reply: ''You need to follow your bliss, as they say.''Which led to an aside on a 6th World Josepho Campbell and later, to this thread on twitter. Fang then returned to the subject of following the mission, and how she was not doing it. This led to another great reply: ''We're, you know, dysfunctionally functional in that way. Mordecai kept praising Magnuson: ...He's an upstanding fellow and I wish you all the best. I just *sigh* I just don't want to see you hurt. And You're still young, so yes, the only way you can really learn is through experiencing it yourself... Fang then briefly returned to the mission theme, and Mordecai evoked how The Power Of Love is a curious thing''This seemingly improvised speech was actually quoting from this song. ... ''More than a feeling that's the power of love''And Lauren started dancing.. Mordecai continued quoting the song, changing a lyric slightly to: ''You don't need a cred stick to ride on this train.''Everyone was laughing by then. ''And it's strong and it's sudden and goddammit it's even cruel sometimes. But it might save your life. That's the power of love.''This is where he stopped quoting the song. ''All I'm saying all I'm saying is in the end, he's going to be there for his mission, not for you and you need to look after yourself. If all you do is look after him that will ruin you.... Go, you're youngThis led to a discussion and Ma1nfram3/Cheryl stating that ''You don't know how old everybody is., you're... you're sexy, go be happy.'' There were a few more good punches. When Fang explained she was leaving her apartment to go leave with Cromwell, he said he was protective of her because: You're the closest thing I've ever had to a... well, never mind... and refused to finish the sentence. Silence and Consequences Mordecai chose to silence Fang with a spell when she threatened to derail MMFEC's quest for Yuki's aggressorsSee . See also Iberis and Violet.. Fang was angry, and talked, repeatedly, of punching Mordecai in the face. While they spent time together on Cromwell's small plane, waiting for the right moment to levitate to the Pacific Rim site below themSee ., Fang evoked how her anger had changed into frustration, to which Mordecai replied, after explaining that it wasn't easy for him: It means a lot to me that you forgive me... You're... You're like the daughter I never had... or wanted... or still want for the most part. But I still miss you when you're not around. I kind of hate it when you are... And I just couldn't stand it... I couldn't stand it if you didn't forgive me. After that, Fang declined Mordecai's invitation to punch him in the face there and then. Instead, she gave him a membership card for the gym where she goes. It had taken finagling to overcome Mordecai's lack of SIN, and time to find a dwarf who'd grow his beard to look like him. The card came with a very nice lanyard that had sharks on it. During this conversation, Mordecai mentioned his own gym, which he could only assume was nice. From the plane, they heard the howls of the hellhounds which were after Cromwell. Fang, fearing for Magnuson's life, asked: Big Papa, do you actually have to touch... Cromwell to make... him, I don't know...., not die? Mordecai: I think it would take more than me touching him to make him not die. He's a very reckless troll. I don't know if you realize that. Fang: It's what I like about him. Mordecai: Well, I don't need to know that. Category:Player Characters